Princes and Frogs
by CrystalBallerina
Summary: One-shot songfic to Princes and Frogs by Superchic[k]. "She would consider going out with him once he grew up." As James grows up and matures, so does his chance with Lily...


Song-fic to _Princes and Frogs_ by Superchic[k].

* * *

_All princes start as frogs, and all gentlemen as dogs _

_Just wait till its plain to see_

_What we're growing up to be _

_'Cause some frogs will still be frogs _

_Some dogs will still be dogs _

_But some boys can become men _

_Just don't kiss us till then_

Lily struggled with her trunk, dragging it behind her as she walked through the Hogwarts Express trying to find her friends. Ahead of her, James Potter walked, carrying his trunk with ease and placing it in the nearest compartment. He was the most popular boy in the school, and, in Lily's private opinion, the most handsome. It was too bad, she reflected, that he had such a big head. Otherwise, she probably would have fancied him.

"Alright, Evans?" James Potter asked suavely as he turned around and spotted her.

Lily looked at the most popular and sought-after boy in Hogwarts with some mistrust. She'd been in the same House as him for four years now just starting the fifth, and he just started to acknowledge her? Couldn't have anything to do with the fact that she'd matured over the summer, she thought sarcastically to herself. But, all the same, James could have finally grown up as well, and if he wanted to be nicer to everyone, she wasn't going to stop him..

"Potter," Lily nodded cordially. "Fine, thank you."

"Listen, could I talk to you for a moment…Lily? I can call you Lily, right?" James asked politely.

Lily beamed a rare smile at him. "Yes, but now is really not a good time," Lily said tossing back her fiery locks as she started to dragged her heavy school trunk down the hall again.

"Let me take that off your hands," James offered graciously and picked up her trunk and placed it next to his in the train compartment. "Can we talk now?" he asked.

"Thanks," Lily said shyly flashing him another smile. "What is it that you're so eager to discuss?" She crossed her arms and James pulled her into the empty compartment.

"You're going with me to Hogsmeade on our first visit!" James said smiling. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Is there something you need to show me?" she asked in puzzled confusion.

"No, no," James laughed. "Lily, you misunderstand me. I mean, you're going out with me."

Lily blinked. "Going out as in dating?"

"Going out as in you're my girlfriend," James stated.

Lily could feel her temper rising. "Wait a moment. Are you saying that you just ordered me to be your girlfriend?" she said in a dangerously soft voice.

James looked at her incredulously. "Of course not! I'm saying that you ARE my girlfriend."

"I see. How nice of you to inform me," Lily said politely, inwardly seething and regretting having given him a chance. She stepped close to James- so clase tha he could smell her shampoo. He closed his eyes to relish the kiss that Lily Evans was going to give him when-

****

SMACK

James staggered backwards from the force of the slap that Lily had just vien him.

"You HORRIBLE, ARROGANT PRAT!" she screamed. "I AM NOT SOME PIECE OF PROPERTY THAT YOU CAN JUST CLAIM! I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR FLOOZIES WHO ARE CONTENT WITH YOU ORDERING THEM AROUND! I DO NOT ACEPT YOUR INVITATION, AND I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go to the Prefect's compartment," Lily finished acidly slightly out of breath. She dragged her trunk out with difficulty making sure to run James over with it on her way out and slammed the compartment door only to open it again and poke her head in.

"You are NOT allowed to call me Lily," she added and slammed the door shut once more. Boys. When would they grow up and see that they weren't the people the earth revolved around and that girls were not their playthings?

You hate men is what you say

And I understand how you feel that way

All girls dream of a fairy take

But what you've got's like a used car sales man

Trying to conceal what's wrong behind a smile and a song

And I'm not saying that boys are not like that

But I think you should know

That some of us will grow

Because…

What an absolutely ghastly year it had been, Lily thought dismally as she shut herself in a train compartment. She'd just gotten in a row with her friends and she was not going to sit by them. On top of having O.W.L.s to watch out for and tons of homework, James Potter would not leave her alone and would repeatedly ask her out. No, he would never _ask_ her out, he would order her to go out with him. She seethed at the thought. Plus, it was his entire fault that she and her friends were not talking on the trip back home. They had reckoned that she ought to give him a chance and one date. She sorely disagreed. So what if she found him rather attractive? She would never admit it to him, and it wasn't as if he needed any reassurance. His self-confidence was too high. She would consider going out with him once he grew up. If that ever happened she thought darkly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door was pushed open and she looked over and saw Remus Lupin looking at her. He nodded and turned around blocking the doorway. "This compartment's full guys," he said while attempting to walk back out again.

Lily groaned inwardly when she heard James's voice. "Doesn't look full, Moony." He stepped inside the compartment past Remus. "Hello Evans," he greeted her politely. Lily did not respond. The last thing she needed right now was a 'conversation' with James.

"Well, I suppose we should go find an empty compartment then," James said after it became apparent that she was not going to respond. Remus and Peter filed out of the compartment and James was the last to leave. It suddenly struck Lily how very tired he looked. He stood in the doorway with his back to her and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"**_No_**."

He bowed his head and nodded. "I didn't really think you'd agree. Have a nice summer Evans." And with that he left and closed the door quietly behind him.

Lily sat staring at the door for a long while. He sounded… older. And then she noticed. He'd asked her…

_All princes start as frogs, and all gentlemen as dogs _

_Just wait till its plain to see_

_What we're growing up to be_

_'Cause some frogs will still be frogs _

_Some dogs will still be dogs _

_But some boys can become men_ __

Just don't kiss us till then

Lily sat curled up on the sofa in front of the fire staring at the flickering flames. Tomorrow would be Saturday, and she had gotten a date to Hogsmeade. She smiled at the thought. Plus, James Potter had left her alone mostly so far in 6th year. There were times when he'd stop her in the hallways and ask, but he always asked. And he always asked politely. So Lily turned him down more graciously than she had in the past.

"Evans, d'you… d'you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" a voice behind the sofa asked her. Lily didn't turn around.

"It's been a year, Potter. Don't you think it's time to move on?" Lily asked facing the flames.

There was silence for a moment and James Potter sat sprawled in an armchair by Lily. "There's no one to move on to."

Lily sighed exasperatedly and looked at James who was staring at the flames like she had a moment ago. "Yes there is. You know as well as I that there are many, many girls who would love to go to Hogsmeade with you. Even more so than last year since you've gotten better. You might have your little relapses into 5th year, but for the most part you've grown up, and lots of girls admire and like that. I, for one, know that Emma Telar would die for a chance to go with you to-"

James cut her off. "You wouldn't go with someone you didn't like to Hogsmeade even if they liked you." He turned his burning gaze from the fire directly into her green eyes.

That was unexpected, thought Lily as she redirected her attention away from James's hazel eyes and back to the fire. "No, I suppose I wouldn't. I don't believe that someone actually likes me though," she said softly, the last part almost a whisper.

James rose from his chair and stared at Lily. "I may be attracted by outward appearances, but in the end what keeps me persevering is their personality. I wouldn't waste one year of my life on a person I didn't actually like." He was already walking away from the fireplace when Lily spoke again.

"I'm sorry I can't go to Hogsmeade with you. I have a date already," Lily said. She wasn't sure if he'd heard her or not. For some inexplicable reason, she felt like crying.

You found him is what you say

And we all want you to feel that way

The frog you've got is cute enough to kiss

And maybe frogs seem like that's all there is

But just because you haven't found your prince yet

Doesn't mean you're not still a princess

What if your prince comes riding in

While you're kissing a frog, what's he gonna think then

So look into his eyes

Are you a princess or a fly

Lily walked to the front of the train, her black robes billowing behind her. She looked down at her well-polished Head Girl badge and pushed open the compartment door.

James Potter stood inside the compartment with a smile on his face. James Potter… he was the only thing she thought about all summer after that conversation they had in 6th year. With a start, she realized how much he'd truly grown up and remembered what she'd said to herself in 5th year. _She would consider going out with him once he grew up._ Her heart began to beat wildly and she wondered what she would say if he did ask her out.

"Ahh, Miss Evans. It doesn't surprise me a bit that you're here," James said.

"Well it surprises me that you're here," Lily said bluntly. She stared at the badge pinned on his robes. "I thought Remus would be Head Boy for sure. You weren't even a Prefect!"

James smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah it surprised me and Sirius as well. He was with me when I got my letter and he insisted on writing to Dumbledore to make sure there was no mistake," James laughed. Lily smiled as well. "And Dumbledore assured us that there was no mistake. I'm not entirely sure why he put me in this position though."

"Well, as long as you do your share of the work," Lily said. "I won't complain too much."

"So, um… Ev-Li-E-" he broke off, confused at what to call her.

Lily held out her hand and shook his. "Hello, my name is Lily, what's yours?" She hoped that this would signify to him that she wanted to start over. James apparently understood this and broke into a toothy grin.

"James. James Potter. Listen, Lily… Do you want to accompany me to Hogsmeade on the first trip? Not necessarily as dates, but as friends, wanting to catch up?"

Lily smiled happily. "I would love to, James."

Lily had never had so much fun in her life on a Hogsmeade trip before, and she entered in the Three Broomsticks in very good cheer. James pulled her chair out for her and went to go get their butterbeers. He was being such a gentleman, and Lily couldn't help but smile at the thought. If anyone had told her that she would be having so much fun with James Potter two years ago, she would have laughed derisively at them. But now, now she was seriously considering going out with James.

James appeared with two butterbeers and set one in front of Lily before sitting down himself. "Cheers," he said, "to a newfound friendship." Lily clinked her butterbeer with his and began to sip it.

"So… Lily. Um. Would you. Erm. No. Nevermind," James said nervously.

"Go on, say it," Lily prodded him.

"No, I've finally got your friendship and I'm not going to ruin it," James said stubbornly.

"I promise that whatever you say will not ruin this friendship," said Lily in a serious voice. She knew what was coming, and though the answer wasn't exactly formed within her she thought she would figure it out if he would just ask.

"Wi-will you go out with me?" James asked.

Lily opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again. And again. "I- I… Yes."

James could only stare for a moment, his butterbeer forgotten. Lily picked hers up and sipped it again. "Yes."

"You're serious?"

Lily began to get a little annoyed. "Yes James! I will be your girlfriend!" she half-shouted and attracted most everyone's attention inside the Three Broomsticks. She blushed a dark shade of red.

James didn't notice though, he was in a daze. "She said yes… she said yes," he said, half to himself. Finally snapping out of it he smiled widely and got up dragging Lily out of the place. When they were outside, he pulled her close to himself and whispered to the top of her head. "I will never, ever, let you go." With that he kissed the top of her head and Lily smiled up at him as they walked hand in hand through Hogsmeade. James was her prince. And she found that she would never, ever want to go.

_All princes start as frogs, and all gentlemen as dogs _

_Just wait till its plain to see_

_What we're growing up to be _

_'Cause some frogs will still be frogs _

_Some dogs will still be dogs _

_But some boys can become men_ __

Just don't kiss us till then

And they kissed.


End file.
